1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method, a recording medium, and a program, and specifically relates to an image processing device and method, a recording medium, and a program whereby blurring of an image due to being out of focus can be corrected.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, digital cameras have come into widespread use, and opportunities have increased for many users to take photographs. Digital cameras have a so-called auto-focus function, wherein the appropriate focus adjustment is made with regard to a subject by the camera.
However, with the auto-focus function, the focus is adjusted so that the focus condition is optimal at several predetermined points, and therefore, a situation may occur wherein the object that the user desires to photograph is not in focus, with the focus being adjusted on the image of the background, for example. In this case, the image of the object that the user desires to photograph becomes blurred.
Accordingly, a method for correcting such blurring of an image has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-57339, for example. However, in the event that processing is performed to correct the blurring of the entire image, for example, the blurring of the image of the main object is corrected, but the drawback is that overshooting or ringing can occur in the background image that was not blurred until that point in time, and the resulting image is of a deteriorated quality.
Now, the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-57339 involves the user determining the region for blurring to be corrected, and correction processing being performed only in that specified region.
However, if the area of the correcting region is to be determined by the user, in the case that the shape of the main object has a complicated shape, for example, an operation is necessary wherein the periphery of the object with a complicated shape is traced precisely, and this places a great burden on the user.